Ce Qui Fait Une Bonne Femme
by Rasiaa
Summary: I could tell the truth about you leaving... but that's not what a good woman does.../ It was expected. But it was not wanted.


_Suggested Listening: What A Good Woman Does by Joy Williams_

 _Translations at the bottom._

* * *

It was expected.

"I want an open relationship," he'd said, when they decided to buckle under the weight of their family's expectations. She agreed, and that was that.

The dates were fun, magical- even though this was not what they wanted, they were still best friends, after all- holding hands wasn't required, nor was kissing, when no one they knew was watching- so she didn't mind as much.

It didn't hurt when he snuck away to meet with another girl.

It didn't hurt when he came to her in the evenings wearing another's perfume.

It didn't hurt when Dom told her she'd caught him cheating, and the fact of was that it wasn't true at all.

It didn't.

That's what she told herself when she was in her bed in the girl's dormitory and cried.

…

"Teddy," she tried. He hummed in reply and turned his gaze toward her, though it was lazy, like he didn't care what she had to say very much.

She ignored the sting in her heart and plowed on. "I don't like this arrangement anymore," she told him. He looked confused. "Dom keeps telling me that you're cheating on me and so I had to tell her that it was an open relationship."

He was focused on her completely now. He stared at her with an intensity that made her want to shrink and wilt like a flower under the heat of the sun. "So what don't you like about this arrangement?" he asked, his tone suggesting that he didn't care, but she knew him very, very well. It spoke volumes about how his nerves were beginning to fray.

"Either break up with me or make this an exclusive relationship," she said, firmly. His eyes widened.

The pain was eating at her. Though she felt a spark, the few times he'd kissed her, it was always clear that he did not feel the same. He was going through the motions. This, she had always known.

For a long time, he just looked at her. He stared like he was seeing her properly for the first time. She fought not to squirm, instead leveling him with a steady look. Once several minutes had passed, he released a heavy breath and leaned back in his chair. He ran an unsteady hand through his bright turquoise hair, and then let his hand fall with a thunk onto the table. "We're done, then?" he asked. It was a confirmation, not a question.

She sighed. "I suppose so. I just don't think it's working," she said quietly.

He looked stunned. It looked as if he were just seeing his surroundings, like he was being set free. It broke her heart. "Okay then," he said. He stood, the chains hanging from his belt jingling with the movement.

"Okay then," she repeated. He looked at her for another second, and his eyes grew tired and sad. She wondered what he saw when he looked at her. Did he see and broken-hearted girl? Did he see a seven-year old following him around with a teddy bear, laughing in delight whenever she saw him? Did he see a burden? She didn't know.

He bent down, settling on his knees, and wrapped his arms around her. Her arms encircled him in turn automatically, and if she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine that he loved her back. But she knew better, and the fantasy broke into a million pieces when he whispered, "Thank you, thank you, Vic," into her ear.

He pulled away and ruffled her hair. "Good luck, chickadee," he said, fondly, before he gathered his coat and walked out of the café. The bells jingled with the opening of the door, and they continued to ring in the ensuing silence.

The door opened again and someone dropped down beside her, tugging gently on her elbow and wrapping their other arm around the back of her head. She fell freely into her sister's arms, a few tears leaking from her eyes. "I know, I know," Dominique soothed, combing her fingers through blonde strands. "Come, now. I told Mama, and she's got plans to take a girl's trip to Paris. _Nous allons avoir du plaisir, oui_?"

She let out a choked sob into Dom's shoulder. " _Oui. Oui, oui, oui_ …" she whispered.

"This'll be our little secret, _soeur_ ," the redhead whispered passionately. "No one needs to know of a woman's heartbreak."

"That's not what a good woman does," she agreed, moving away and standing. Dom grinned, and she managed a small smile in return.

* * *

 _Nous allons avoir du plaisir, oui- We'll have fun, yes?  
_

 _Oui- Yes._

 _Soeur- Sister._


End file.
